Crossing That Line
by Catiebug42
Summary: Stef Foster is a police officer for SDPD. What happens when she meets Lena Adams one night out and then finds out she's the Assistant District Attorney for San Diego? The two soon begin a heated romance even though they know they shouldn't cross the line of work and pleasure. Will they find happiness together in the Long Haul or will this just be passerby situation?
1. A Night Out

**Stef POV**

"Foster." I look up and see my Captain walking across the station. "Yeah Cap?" I say running my fingers through my long blonde hair. "Head on home. It's a slow Wednesday anyways go live a little and you're off tomorrow. That's an order." I raise up and pack my desk up when my phone rings, "Foster." I receive a laugh on other end of my phone call, catching me off guard. "Damn Stef, ease up. Get out of work mode. We are going out tonight. Look hot but not too hot, we are going to find me a woman. The usual spot." I'm not surprised that she hung up right after that. That's Jenna for you. She's my best friend, well the only one I really have outside of work. I head outside to my baby. She's a black Chevrolet Camaro. I take off my uniform shirt and I'm in my favorite baseball tee. I throw my bag in the back and throw on my sunglasses and pull out of the parking lot and head home.

It's like 7pm by the time I get home. I throw my stuff in the apartment and go to take a shower and wash my hair. I dance around in my towel while looking for an outfit. "Fuck Foster. Wash your clothes." All my favorite are dirty so I have to wear shirts that I usually wouldn't, which would make Jenna happy. I find a pair of dark high-waisted skinny jeans,tall boots, and a top that cuts out my back but shows that I have good tits."Damn girl, I could definitely get laid tonight." I straighten my hair and brush my teeth. I'm about to head out when Jenna calls, "Where are you Stef? It's 9pm!" I roll my eyes because we all know she won't really be there till 10. "I'm on my way Jen." I hang up and put my leather jacket on and head towards the bar. When I _finally_ get there, I park and I'm surprised when I see Jenna already there sitting in our booth.

"Hey girl, don't you look hot! Ready to find ourselves some ladies?" I sit down and see that Jenna has already ordered me a beer. I watch as Jenna flirts endlessly with women and can't help but to roll my eyes at it when I see her. She's easily the most beautiful woman on the planet. She's tall and lean but you can tell she's strong. She's wearing a pair of faded blue jeans that hug her in all the right places, with a top that shows off her arms, back and her cleavage. Her hair, Oh My God, the curls are so beautiful and thick that I just want to run my hands through them. Her smile has me practically dripping. I've never seen someone so stunning. By the time I reach her eyes, I see she's found mine. She's smiles and continues to dance by herself. I finish my beer and walk towards her. I walk across the room and I see that she's smiling. She immediately pulls me into dance with her and I gasp at her touch. It's like every nerve in my body is on fire.

 **Lena POV**

I take the most criminally sexy woman I've ever seen in my arms and it's like my whole body goes numb and I can feel myself getting wet. I can tell she has the same reaction because she lets out a small gasp. I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her close. Its a fast paced song but we are going at our own pace. I can tell she's feeling whatever this is because her breathing is becoming a little labored. I kiss her neck causing her to release a quiet moan. I smile before working my way up her to ear and bite at it, causing her to shudder at my touch. I lean in and start talking, "I'm Lena. What's your name?" She responds but I can't hear her, I take her hand and lead her over to the quiet section of the bar. She smiles when we sit down at a booth and it's like I melt into nothing. "I'm Stef and I have to say you are absolutely the most beautiful woman I've ever met." I blush and she places her hand on my cheek causing sparks to run through me and everything in me screams _fuck._ "You are unbelievably sexy as well Stef." At this I place a hand on her thigh and I feel her squirm underneath my touch. I make her nervous and I'm loving it. Before I even know what's happening her lips are on mine and its like a fire ignites in my body.

 **Stef POV**

I don't know what came over me, but I kiss her feeling this intense attraction between us. Before I can pull away her hands are on my face and in my hair pulling me closer. I don't mind when I feel her tongue hit my lips asking for permission to enter, and I allow it. Our tongues begin this dance with each other and I hear her moan which makes me feel even hotter. I let one of my hands travel down her back, causing her to move closer to me, as the other one goes to her hair pulling her into a deeper kiss. When we finally separate, we are both breathless and smiling. She takes my hand and leads me to the private section of the bar, but not before Jenna sees and winks with a giant thumbs up causing me to laugh. As we enter I feel her grip tighten on my hand and my heart rate speeds up. Before I know it she's pushed me against the wall and is kissing my neck which makes me moan loudly causing her to laugh. I immediately realize she's teasing me and I figure two can play this game. I put my hands on her ass and pick her up as her legs wrap around my waist. I push her against the wall and start kissing her neck, when I find her pulse point I latch on. "Fuck.." I giggle to myself and slide an arm around her and squeeze her ass as I nip at her collarbone causing her to arch her back.I didn't understand what was happening, I wasn't really like this with women. I mean yeah I'd have one night stands with woman rarely but even then I was always safe but something about her was different. She was exciting, beautiful and she was like coming up for fresh air. I continue to kiss her and I can feel her thrusting her hips to me. I pull away and look at her, she kisses my forehead so delicately causing me to look up and I meet her eyes. We just stare at each other for awhile, neither of us saying anything, just listening to each other breathing. I sit her down and keep her against the wall, I wrap an arm around her and kiss her forehead as I cup her cheek. I leave a trail of kisses down her nose and find her lips. I kiss her lightly with all the care in the world. I pull back and let our foreheads rest against each other before I look her in the eyes again. "Lena, I usually don't do this. You're literally the most incredible woman I've ever met. There's just something about you. As much as I want to keep going tonight, and trust me I want to take you home and rip your clothes off and make love to you many different ways, I want this to be special. Because Lena, you're truly special." I kiss her again this time with an urgency I didn't have before. I pull away breathless and she smiles. "Stef, I don't do this kind of thing either, believe it or not, but there's just something about you that I can't put my finger on.You take my breath away and I want this to be special. Here's my number and maybe you can take me on a proper date next time. Goodnight."She puts her number in my phone, grabs my ass and kisses me again with tongue and walks away leaving me touching my lips and staring. She looks back and winks at me. I can't help but wonder what amazing storm just blew into my life and I want to get to know the storm that is Lena.

I wake up to my phone ringing and I see its 9am. "Foster." I sit up in my bed and listen as my Captain says they need me in court cause one of my suspects ended up getting court moved to today. Once she hangs up the phone, I quickly take care of the necessities and then put on my uniform. I climb into my car and look in the mirror and see that I have hickey on my neck, I smile because it reminds me of my night with Lena but I know I need to cover it for court. I quickly apply some concealer the best I can and then let my straight hair fall over it. I throw on my sunglasses and speed off to the court house. Speaking out loud the details of my case, in case the judge asks anything. "Jackson Olmstead. 28. Arrested under charges of resisting arrest, assault of a police officer, and vandalism. I'm Officer Stefanie Foster." I arrive to the courthouse and I don't really pay much attention until I'm called to the stand to testify. "Officer Foster." I get up to the stand and go under oath. "Good Morning Officer Foster." I go numb as I see her. She's dressed in a black blazer and white shirt underneath it which dips barely down to her breast line, which causes me to squirm a little as thoughts take over my mind. She's got a black pencil skirt which shows off her figure and I see her legs, oh God her legs. She looks up then because I haven't answered and drops her legal pad on the floor when she sees me. "sorry your honor." I can tell she's reacting the same and I decide to clear the air, "Good morning to you as well..." I trail off realizing I can't say her name because well I dont know all of it. "ADA Lena Adams." She answers before walking up to the stand. Wow, she's the assistant district attorney. I smile as she begins, "So on behalf of the prosecution can you tell me exactly what happened on the day of the arrest?" I look at her lips as they move and then end in a small smile. "Well on the day in question I was patrolling when I got a call about a disturbance in the area and when I caught the suspect in the act of vandalizing the store, and I attempted to arrest him he punched me in my face which left a cut above my eyebrow and then I read him his rights and took him into the precinct." I watch as she watches me, its like she can see me naked and then I watch as she smiles showing teeth and walks away. "That's all for the prosecution. Thank you Officer Foster." I go sit in the back of the court room waiting for a verdict.

 **Lena POV**

I watch her as she talks about what happened that day, my eyes flicking to where she was punched and finding a scar, I don't know why but I suddenly get very angry at the thought of her being injured by someone. She swings her hair out of her way as she talks and thats when I see it. The hickey I must've given her just last night. I can't help but smile as I also have a matching one on my collarbone. She notices me staring and I can't help but smile. "That's all for the prosecution. Thank you Officer Foster." She steps down from the stand then both of us begin to walk back to our spots and our hands briefly touch in passing and I have to physically stop myself from moaning at her simple touch. I wait as the judge decides his verdict and I can feel her staring at me. I begin to notice just how hot I am between my legs and I have to remind myself that we can't happen now because of this case, it'll seem like I helped her so we could win. Once the judge comes back in and delivers the guilty verdict, I quickly excuse myself to the bathroom and I'm grateful to be alone for a second so I take off my blazer and splash cold water onto my skin. When I hear someone come in, I try to compose myself and I jump when I feel someone grab me.

 **Stef POV**

I watch as she runs to the bathroom and once I'm sure she's alone I walk in and lock the door after putting up the service sign outside. She's splashing water on herself and she looks stunning. I don't know what is about her but I walk up and grab her, pushing her against the wall. She looks at me and its like everything in me comes undone and I get lost in her. "We can't do this Stef, you were just the arresting officer on my case." I look at her as she says this but her hands rubbing my back say something else. I touch her neck and I place a light kiss on her lips causing her to moan, " Well if that's what you want Lena" I turn to walk away when she grabs my wrist and pulls me back to her. Her lips are on mine and our tongues continue the dance that began last night. I hear her moan into my mouth and I lose all control in that moment. I cup her ass in my hands and lift her up sitting her onto the steel sink. Her hands are lost in my hair as she keeps pulling me closer. I pull away slightly so we both can breathe and she lifts my face up by my chin and smiles. "Nice hickey, Officer. Where did you get that?" I laugh at her and smack her ass, "Well last night I met the most amazing woman and she left me with a parting gift from our hot makeout. How about you? Where did you get the one thats covering your collarbone?"

 **Lena POV**

I can't help but laugh as she says this. "Well I can tell your detective skills are great. So why don't you tell me." I unbutton part of shirt, enough for her to see my breasts in my black lace bra and her jaw drops. She looks at me and smiles before her lips are on mine again. We are forced to separate when we hear knocking on the door. We quickly compose ourselves and I throw my blazer back on. We walk out both of us smiling and see a line outside the door, people look annoyed and some even laugh probably guessing what we were doing. We walk out of the courthouse and I stop her on the steps and I'm not sure where to begin. She looks back and grabs my hand and fiddles with it before taking it and hooking her fingers around mine. "I want to see you again Lena, even if we aren't supposed to or shouldn't. You are amazing in every sense of the word. You make me laugh and smile. Your smile oh your smile, it does crazy things to me." She pulls me towards her wrapping her arm and my hand around my back as she cups my cheek. She looks into my eyes and my heart rate starts to rise. "So how about it, Lena Adams, dinner one night? Nothing else has to happen just dinner." I nod yes and she smiles kissing me softly and I watch as she walks away, gets to her car and takes the top half of uniform off along with the belt and gun and tosses it in the backseat. She stands there for a second in a tank top and then gets in. She looks back at me winks and then puts her sunglasses on and speeds away. I knew then that Stef Foster wasn't just a passerby in my life, she might be in it for the long haul.


	2. Spending Nights With You

**Lena POV**

I lay in my bed in my favorite pajamas, my thong and tanktop, and all I can think about is Stef.It's been two weeks since I last saw her at the courthouse. We text daily and call each other but we are both so busy. I know so much about her and she's truly the most amazing person I've ever met. I imagine her laying beside me asleep and me waking her up with food after she had a rough night at work. I imagine her pulling me in for kiss and we end up making love to each other on our bed, in the shower, on the floor, against the wall. Something about her has me hooked and I haven't felt like this for awhile. I'm so deep in thought that I jump when my phone rings. "Lena Adams." I wait until they respond, "Hi ma'am. We have a new case for you. The arresting officer is in the hospital but you can interview them as soon as you'd like."

I get dressed in some jeans and nice top and walk out of my house and ride to the hospital. I walk into the hospital and I see police guarding the door and I show my I.D. and they let me enter. I walk in looking down as I reposition my badge on me. I look up as I come beside the bed and I see her. She looks weak butr is looking at me lightly smiling. I sit my stuff down and sit on the side of the bed, taking her hand and kiss it lightly. "Stef, what happened?" She goes to sit up but I make her stay down. I push the button that sits her bed up for her. She smiles and begins, "Well I arrested the man because he was making a drug deal and I got him to ground, read him his rights, cuffed him, and as I was walking back to my partner he grabbed me and pushed me into the wall, I hit my head and everything went black. The doctors said I don't have a concussion luckily but that my head might hurt for awhile. Guess that's what I get for being so hardheaded." She laughs and I can't help but smile at the bad joke. She raises herself up some more to where our faces are a few inches apart. "Were you worried Ms.Adams?" I shake my head and she closes the distance. Within that second her lips are on mine and my hands are in her hair. The way she kisses me isn't full of lust, its compassion and sweet. Its the kind of kiss you want to come home to after a hard day. I pull away and rest my forehead on hers, "So tell me Officer, when am I going to get a proper date because so far I've had two makeout sessions and a hospital visit. I don't know about you Foster, but I'd love a date." She kisses me quickly and then whispers "Of course I would go on a date with you. But what about the case?" I think for a second before I respond. "I don't see why I can't have both: you and the case." She kisses my cheek and then she scoots over patting the bed and I slip in beside her and we tell each other about our lives.

 **Stef POV**

"So tell me about your life?" I look at her as she lays on my arm looking at me. "Well Foster isn't my maiden name. I was married once before to my expartner Mike, we've been divorced for almost 2 years. I've known I was gay since I was a teenager but my dad is a major religious person and sent me to church to be "fixed" and I cared for Mike but I married him for my dad. I came out a year and a half into my marriage. I want to be a detective and fall in love and raise a family." I look down to her and see her looking up at me. She leans up and looks me in my eyes. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. You didn't deserve that, no one should have to hide who they are. It's not okay to be taught to hide what makes you different, you can end up feeling a lot of shame about who you are, and that's not okay. You're perfect okay." I don't mean for it to happen but I start to cry at her words and she wipes them away and kisses me her hands on my cheeks and its the sweetest kiss I've ever experienced. "So tell me Lena, does a hospital count as a first date?" I say as I get a text on my phone.

 **Lena POV**

"So tell me Lena, does a hospital count as a first date?" I look at her wondering what she means when an officer walks in carrying takeout, a tray, and candles. I look at her and can't help but smile. "When did you set this up?" I ask her as a tear falls down my face. "Well my love, once I found out you'd be the one handling the case meaning you'd have to question me, I got my pal Vasquez over here to order a some food for later in the evening and I got lucky when you decided to stay." I smile as he sets everything up and walks out. We sit down and enjoy our meal as we just look at each other. Once we are done I set the candles by the sink and remove all the containers and sit back on the bed putting my hands on her knees and watch her. "What are you looking at woman?" I grab her hand and squeeze it causing her to wink at me. "Well I was watching a gorgeous woman and then she interrupted my thoughts." She laughs and pulls me on top of her, kissing me. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her back. I work my way down to her neck and she moans. "You probably don't want another hickey do you?" She laughs at me and I raise up staring at her. "Love, trust me when I say any mark that you leave on me out of pleasure will be perfectly fine." I go to kiss her when there's a knock at the door. We pull apart but my hand stays on her knee when the doctor comes in. "Officer Foster. You are free to go tonight if you want but I'd like to know that you'll have someone watching over you just for the night." I watch as she takes in what's said and I remember how she's alone. "She'll be staying with me doctor. I'll make sure she's resting." He nods and walks out as I turn around to her smirking. "What?" she takes my hand and is the most serious I've ever seen her be. "You just couldn't wait to get me in bed, could you?" We laugh and I swear she's got the best laugh I've ever heard. Its the kind of laugh that makes you forget all your problems. The laugh that makes you feel like you're floating. As we get up off the bed she's stumbles a little and I catch her. She winks at me and kisses my nose. I get her out of the hospital and take her to my house.

 **Stef POV**

I walk inside her house and she shows me around. "So you can sleep in my bed if you want and I can sleep on the couch. Feel free to take a shower upstairs and I'll bring you clothes." She smiles and goes to walk when away, but I pull her back and her body touches mine. "You can sleep in your bed too. I won't try anything you don't want to do." She nods and I go upstairs to take a shower. I walk out with a towel wrapped around my body, drying my hair. I see her on the bed in shorts and a tank top with her hair pulled up on top of her head. She smiles and I reach for the clothes she brought me when she grabs my hands. She's on her knees in the bed kissing me while I'm standing up. I drop the towel that was on my head and kiss her back. Her hands latch onto my hair and I moan as her tongues enters my mouth. I pull away after a few minutes and I'm breathless. "Are you sure Lena?" I rub my hands on her shoulders, I want her to be completely sure before we take this step. "I'm completely sure. I've known you for two weeks. I've made out with you, gotten to know you, had the best first date I've ever been on. You've shown me strength, compassion, and honor. You've also woke up this part of me that is always lustful for you. I'm completely sure. Now come here and make love to me woman." I watch as she takes her tanktop off and she's in a lace bra. She slides my towel off and bites her lip causing goosebumps to travel along my body. I whimper before she even touches me.

 **Lena POV**

I take her in. The naked woman in front of me is easily the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I take my bra off and moan as her hands travel down my arms leaving a tingly feeling trailing behind her touch. I slide out of shorts and we both are completely naked and open to each other. She places her hands on my waist and I place mine on her ass. "Don't take any time there do you?" I laugh before pushing her back and I step off the bed. "Not when I know what I want." She kisses me passionately as my hands play with her hair. She grabs my ass and picks me up, and I'm more than happy to wrap my legs around her waist. She smacks my ass and winks before taking me and pushing me against the wall. "Why don't we continue where we left off that first night?" She starts on my neck licking her way up and down causing my breath to hitch and get stuck in my throat. She's at my collarbone and latches on to where I'm certain it'll leave a mark. I start to thrust my hips against her as her mouth finds my pert nipple. Her tongue starts to light trace around it that when she flicks my nipple hard my back arches causing her to get a deeper hold on my breast. I gasp when her hand cups my center finding me wet. "You've been waiting for me haven't you?" I nod as best as I can as she starts to rub my clit. She pulls us away from the wall and takes me to bed softly laying me down. She kisses me softly at first but it grows as I wrap my arms under hers and claw my way up my back. She gasps at my rough touch and looks me in the eyes. Every thing in my life has led to this moment here with her. It's the most intense thing I've ever felt and I see the effect I have on her. It's the same one she has on me.

 **Stef POV**

Lena. She's literally perfection in every sense of the word. I've never met anyone like her and I don't want to meet anyone else after her. "You ready?" I feel us shift so both of us have access to what we want. I feel her hand find my center as I find hers. We both moan at the touch and she kisses me before looking at me in the eyes as my forehead rests on hers. Neither of us say anything as the moment becomes more and more vulnerable, passionate and intense. Then I feel her push two fingers into me and I soon follow pushing three into her. The room is soon filled with moans and heavy breathing as we both set a pace for each other. She kisses me and I push my tongue into her mouth as our paces pick up. She bites my lip and I let out a soft gutteral moan and I pull back resting my forehead on hers and I close my eyes feeling myself get close to edge. "Baby, open your eyes. I want to see you, I want you to see me. I want this. I want us." I look at her and I see tears flowing out of her eyes and my own soon follow. I pick up the pace for her and she follows me. I watch as she soon explodes and I feel her walls tighten around me. "Fucckk... Stef." The sound of her moaning sets me over as I too feel my release. We lay there for a moment neither of us moving out of each other, our eyes locked on each other. She's the first to move and I whimper as she removes her fingers. As does she when I remove mine. We both get under the covers and cuddle each other as our foreheads touch she looks into my eyes and I swear she has to see my soul as I see hers. She's beautiful and brilliant and in that moments tears fall from my eyes. She smiles and releases her own. We both kiss each other and I'm the first to speak, "Lena Elizabeth, I know its only been two weeks but I think I'm falling in love with you." She smiles before whispering back, "Stefanie Marie, I think I'm falling in love with you too." I kiss her softly before she rolls over wrapped in my arms as I spoon her. We fall asleep listening to the other breathe.


	3. Promotions and Partners

**Lena POV**

I wake up in her arms the next morning. Her head resting on mine. I run my hands over her arms and I can't help but smile as I remember what happened last night. Last night was special, she is special. I'm falling in love with her and she is falling in love with me. I feel her move in my arms and I'm happy when she kisses my shoulder. "Good morning Baby" I say as she kisses my cheek and pulls me closer so she can spoon me. "Good morning to you my love." I look over and see her smiling at me. There's something special about her smile. It warms my heart to see her happy. "Hope I'm a reason for that beautiful smile." She turns me around resting her forehead on mine. "Lena, you're the only reason." I look her in the eyes before I kiss her. She smiles through it and rolls over on top of me. She looks at me like I'm the only person in the world that matters and she props herself up above, swinging her hair out of her way and I'm in awe when I see how the sun hits her. She traces her fingers down my side and goosebumps follow where her finger's leave my body. "You're stunning Stef. You're perfect." She smiles shyly down at me before I reach up pulling her down to me where our lips meet in a soft dance. Her free hand finds the side of my face and she holds me tenderly in place. In this moment nothing else matters, its just me and her. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel her knee touch my center finding me wet. "Well I sure hope I'm a reason why you're so wet? Otherwise I'm failing at this." she laughs and I kiss her nose, "You're the only reason Stef." She pulls me closer as my own thigh finds her wet center. Soon the room is soon filled with our heavy breathing and moans. We grind on each other as our tongues continue a dance that neither of us wants to end. "Lenaa.." She moans my name as she reaches her climax and seeing her so elated sends me over. I shake as she holds me watching me come off my own high. Her eyes don't leave mine. By the time my body starts to settle she speaks "Wow" I blush at her and she touches my lips sending a spark throughout my body and I kiss her. We stay like this for hours until we fall back asleep in each others arms.

 **Stef POV**

I wake up as she's on her side of the bed passed out. I wake up and throw on the oversized t-shirt that she gave me last night and I walk downstairs finding my phone. I check it to see 6 missed calls. Three from my mother, two from Mike, and one from my partner but only two voicemails. I listen as I look in Lena's fridge for something to make finding bacon eggs and pancake mix. "Hey Foster, its Vasquez. Hope you're doing well. Captain needs to talk with you. See ya soon." I laugh knowing our Captain had to be right there when he called cause he was unbelievably short. I put my phone on speaker for the next voicemail while I make the bacon. I'm surprised when I hear Mike's voice, "Hey Stef, I heard about you being in the hospital. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Let me know. Take care." I finish setting the table and I'm dancing when I feel arms wrap around my waist and I turn to her. "Nice for you to join the world Ms. Adams." We start to sway and she whispers rather loudly "Not as nice in comparison to seeing my woman dance practically naked in my kitchen after making us breakfast." I laugh and we sit down to eat. I explain to her that I'll be heading out to work today and she seems disappointed but her phone rings and the moment turns serious as soon as she answers. "ADA Adams speaking." I watch as she listens and then finishes the conversation, "I'll be right in." She looks to me and rolls her eyes and I laugh. I change into a pair of clothes she's letting me borrow and she drops me off at my apartment. I kiss her goodbye before heading inside.

 **Lena POV**

"Dead?!" What the hell do you mean he's dead?" I'm pissed, my office just told me the man that assaulted Stef during her arrest of him was attacked once He got to the jail. Apparently there was a rival gang there and well that speaks for itself. I watch as they leave my office and I watch as my boss walks in. "Hello Jordan. So I need to let you know that I have conflict of interest with the case where our suspect was killed. The officer who arrested him, well we are kind of seeing each other." I watch as he looks at me before looking back down, " Why didn't you say anything Lena? Did this just happen?" I fiddle with my hands before I answer, "Its almost been three weeks. When I questioned her on the stand for the Olmstead trial. I met her the night before and neither of us knew who the other was besides first names. She's important to me. I'm not sure we are ready to go public but she's important to me Jordan." I watch as he takes this in, I'm starting to get really nervous, "Okay, well Lena you should've told me once you realized who she was and do you know what kind of publicity this will bring " _Assistant District Attorney in a sorrid relationship with police officer she questioned on the stand for a trial."_ People will talk and it'll be bad not only for this office and you but for her as well. Any time she gets a promotion or something people are gonna assume she got it because of who you are. If this is just a sex thing then have at it but if it's more you need to talk with her and handle it. Good day Lena." I watch as he walks out and I'm left to my own tears, because I was selfish and didn't think about how this would affect Stef.

 **Stef POV**

"Congratulations!" I walk into the station and I'm surprised when I see balloons and cake. "What's going on guys? Are you pranking me? That's it isn't? You're pranking me." I watch as Vasquez walks over with this insansely good looking woman but no where near as gorgeous as Lena. "Foster this is Martinez, meet your new partner." I look at her and she smiles and I politely smile back. "Ahaha Okay Vasquez, new partner nice try. I'm here to meet with the captain you said she's got something to tell me. I'm not sure what all thi-" I get cut off when my Captain walks in and ushers me aside. "Stefanie you're being promoted to Detective. You have the highest closure rate when it comes to getting perps behind bars. You have easily the best detective skills that I've seen pass through here. You are a detective now. Martinez is your partner, she's one of the best in the business." I look at her for a second before I speak. "So that's why you called me in here. Not because.. nevermind." She looks at me like I better tell her what's going on before I make this go bad. "Okay so like almost 3 weeks ago, the night you gave me off before the Olmstead trial, I met a woman. We had a passionate night without sex and vowed to go on a date. Well the next day in court I saw her. She's the ADA. I had no idea who she was and it was the same with her for me. Well we went two weeks without seeing each other and we talked daily getting to know each other. Well when I got put in the hospital yesterday she ended up being the one who had to question me. I spent the night at her house and we are serious. I figured one of the guys spilled the beans." She looks at me and laughs. I just stare not sure how to react. "Foster, I get how bad this can seem but really I don't mind. I'm glad you're happy. Now why don't you go tell your woman the great news yeah?" I oblige and then walk out and tell Vasquez I have to go but I'll talk with him later also mentioning to Martinez that I can't wait to start working with her. I get in the car and ring Lena. "Hello?" I smile at her voice, "Lena I'm on my way over to your house. I have great news, you can't get out of this. I'll see you when I get there. Bye." I don't even give her time to answer and on a last minute whim I decide to buy her white roses and pick up food for tonight. I grab plenty just in case we get hungry later. It delays me by a good thirty minutes but I was excited.

 **Lena POV**

Stef hangs up and I throw on a nice but sexy dress that's half see through half not around my stomach and cuts my back out. It comes to my mid thigh and is black and I get all giddy when I hear the door ring. I go downstairs and I'm ready to jump into her arms when I open the door and see my parents. They smile and then take me in for a hug. We go to sit in the open living room in the next room and talk. "So not that I'm not happy to see y'all but what are you guys doing here?" I watch as my mom and dad smile to each other before looking back at me, "Well my dear, if you must know, we for one just wanted to see our darling daughter who obviously had plans to go somewhere, and because we are thinking about.." she gets interrupted when there's a knock at the door. I get all nervous inside and I'm not surprised when I see Stef standing there in her uniform, but I am surprised when I see she's holding food, white roses, and a duffle bag. She doesn't give me time to speak when she sits the food and roses down inside on the floor and closes the door. She takes me in her arms and picks me up, spins me around, kissing me and then sits me back down resting her forehead on mine. She looks me in my eyes and says "So today I got called in to work and it turns out I won't be working there anymore. I got promoted to Detective. Also you look amazing my love, truly amazing." I blush and almost congratulate her when we get interrupted by my mother clearing her throat. Stef turns to them and blushes. "I didn't realize we had company I'm so sorry, how rude of me." I watch as she extends her hand to them and they take it. "Stef, these are my parents."


	4. Dinners and Declarations

**Stef POV**

"Stef, these are my parents." I turn to her in shock and then turn back around. "Okay now that I'm even more embarrassed. It's nice to meet you Dana and Stewart, I'm Stefanie." I watch as Stewart smiles and Dana just looks at me. "I didn't know you'd be coming or else I would have waited but I brought takeout from _PARC Bistro-Brasserie_. I hope you guys like French food." I turn back to Lena as I wrap an arm around her and kiss her cheek, and then turn to address them all. "Now if you'd excuse me I'd like to go and change out of this wonderful uniform for the last time and then I'd love to treat you all to a nice dinner." I kiss Lena one more time and squeeze her softly. I grab my bag and head upstairs. Once I'm in Lena's room, I take a moment. "Shit. I didn't even give Lena time to tell me her parents were here." I slip out of my uniform folding it and sitting it on the chair in the corner before I slip into a one shoulder red dress. Its fitting to my body and is about midthigh. I let down my straight blonde hair and sit down talking to myself. "It's not to dressed up this was supposed to be romantic."

 **Lena POV**

She kisses me one more time, causing my stomach to do flips and I watch as she heads upstairs. I pick up the food and roses and walk into the kitchen knowing full well I was about to be bombarded with questions from my mother. "How long have you been seeing her Lena? A police officer really? Does she treat you well? Where did you meet?" I put the sweet smelling roses in a vase and turn to my mother as my father sits down at the table. "Mom, she's perfect okay. She's treats me like I'm the only person in this world that matters. Yes a police officer but if you hadn't just heard she just got promoted to a detective, which is a big honor. Now why don't you have a seat next to dad while I pull out the wine." She nods and listens even though I know the questions for the night are just beginning. I relax when I feel her arms slip around me. "Hi love, relax okay. I know its not how you wanted me to meet them, if you even wanted me to meet them but it takes the pressure of waiting away." I turn around and take in the woman in front of me. She's stunning and barefoot like I am. "Stef, you're gorgeous. Tonight it's all about you. Congratulations my love." I kiss her softly on the lips and then I turn as we take the food and wine to the table. "So Stefanie, is it fine if i call you that, how long have you been on the force? Have you ever been injured? What's it like?" I watch as Stef takes in my dad's questions. "Stewart of course you can call me Stefanie, my mother tends to be the only one, but of course you can. I've been on the force for ten years. Starting as security and then working my way up. It's a fascinating job that I enjoy most days. Its a little rough sometimes but I enjoy knowing that somehow my actions are helping someone. Yes I've been injured twice during the job." She looks to me winks, and smiles at me reassuringly, even though both the dinner is just getting started. I reach across and hold her hand while we eat. "So Stefanie, how long have you known my Lena? Where did you guys meet? What about your father? Have you ever been married?" My mother doesn't waste anytime and when I go to answer Stef squeezes my hand, "It's okay Lena, they'll know eventually. I counted it down to the days ands it's almost been a month that I've known her. It's been the best almost month of my life. My father and I talk rarely he doesn't agree with the way I live my life. And yes i was married once before." I squeeze her hand knowing its hard for her to talk about it. "Well I'm sorry your marriage with her didn't work out and I'm sorry about your father as well. What are your plans with my daughter?" I roll my eyes as my mother yet again sends out another thing of questions to be answered. "Well it was actually a man. I tried to please my father and well I hid who I truly was since I was a teen. But in regards to your daughter.." she gets cut off by mother, "Are you using her? Are you just playing around with her? Because Lena's been through enough." I feel Stef tense up and I start to rub her hand but she remains tense. "Well Dana, I assure you I'm not playing with your daughter. She's an amazing, beautiful, compassionate woman whom I'm in love with. She's the most intelligent person I've ever met. As long as she wants me, I'm staying. I'm sure Lena's been through a lot as have I, I couldn't imagine hurting this woman. Now my plans for your daughter are not just for me to answer its for her as well. This is her life and while I respect you I do feel like tonight should've been more about her as well. I know you're interested in who your daughter is seeing as is my mother. But your daughter just so happens to have the 2nd second highest case close rate in California with an 89%. Now your daughter is way too modest to mention this because she wants to celebrate my promotion and your arrival. So if we could please enjoy this dinner and then maybe play a game afterwards I will answer all questions you have but for now let us celebrate your daughter for all she's doing." I look in shock at Stef as does my mother, while I can see my dad smiling. "I like her Lena." I smile as my dad says this and I'm even more surprised when my mom agrees that she does as well. "As do I. She's amazing isn't she?" I look at Stef and all I can concentrate on is how she said shes in love with me.

 **Stef POV**

We decided to watch a movie after Lena and I change into something more comfortable. I sit down into the giant beanbag chair she has and I automatically get really happy when Lena sits down beside me and leans into me. We decide to watch some sappy romance that Lena and her mom wants to watch. Half way through though Lena looks at me and starts to talk, "So you're in love with me?" I smile and play with her hand, "Lena Elizabeth, I think I've been in love with you since the moment I met you. I was putty in your hands from the moment you smiled at me. So of course, my love, I love you and I'll always love you even when you decide if you don't want me." She looks away and I smile lightly knowing she's thinking. I take her face in my hands turn her so I can see her eyes. "Talk to me love." Before I can register what to say next she kisses me lightly and I melt into her. It's this kiss, this kind of kiss that only she gives me that makes me feel like I'm complete. That makes me feel like I'm not going through life alone anymore. She pulls away and looks back to the movie. I look over and see Dana quickly shift her eyes back to the movie. A couple minutes pass before Lena looks at me again, "I'm in love with you too Stef. I was just scared that you wouldn't love me and then seeing you admit that tonight while defending you and me, while defending us, made me realize just how much I do love you. I love you Stefanie."I kiss her deeply but I can feel her holding something back but not wanting to ruin moment I shift us back to where she can curl into me and watch the movie. I look over to her parents and I'm nervous when I see them looking back at me, smiling. I turn back to the movie and I slowly drift off to sleep.

 **Lena POV**

I wake up feeling rather uncomfortable and I'm not surprised to know that me and Stef fell asleep in the beanbag last night. I sigh seeing the blanket laid across us and I assume that my parents are still in bed. I reach over and sit on her lap and kiss my woman awake. "Morning breath Lena." I laugh and continue down her neck causing her to moan. "You weren't so worried about that yesterday Stef." She sits up and pulls me in for a hug, that I relax into while kissing her shoulder. "Your parents also weren't here yesterday Lena." I can't help but laugh out loud at this. "They are also heavy sleepers and are upstairs asleep. I stand up and pull her up leading her to the couch. I lay her down and climb on top. I start to kiss her and she moans as my tongues enters her mouth. She wraps her arms around me pushes me closer to her before she pulls away. "Lena, my love, your parents are right upstairs. They'll catch us." I sigh and go for her neck latching on at her pulse point causing her to whimper and squirm underneath me. "Fine." She quickly brings my lips back to her and our tongues soon begin to dance when we are interrupted by my parents walking in already talking before they see us, "Lena, Stef would you guys... oh nevermind." Stef quickly pushs me off and sits up but holds me close. I look at Stef who in this moment is more red than I've ever seen her and you can clear as day see where I bit her neck/collarbone. I look back to my mom, she sees my face and she takes my dad back into the kitchen. I look at Stef and see she's crying. "Stef what's wrong?" She bursts out laughing, "I...told..you... they'd catch us." She says all of this through fits of laughter and I can't help but join in before taking her hand and pulling her up "Hey lets go get changed." I stop at the stairs before heading up, "Mom, Dad, we are going to go take showers and change. You guys okay?" I wait for them to answer before I head up after her. "Yes honey, we are going to run to the store and grab some stuff so we can do something special for you guys! love you have fun!" I laugh and head upstairs hearing Stef already in the shower. I strip and decide to join her.

 **Stef POV**

I step into the hot shower and I jump when I feel hands slip around me. "Lena your parents." I warn her. She laughs before pushing me against the wall kissing my neck. I can't help but moan and try to keep it quiet. "You don't have to be quiet love, their at the store. They'll be gone for while." At this she picks me up and pushes me against the wall, I'm not ready for her when she suddenly pushes two fingers into me. "Le...naa..." I hear her laugh and then she speeds up and latches on to my neck. It's like everything is on overload. Every touch of her hand, her lips, even the water, sends me over. "Cum for me baby." She kisses me softly on my lips as her pace quickens. I explode around her and she takes her fingers out, catching me as she sits me back down. "Lena.." she quiets me by kissing me softly. "Congratulations on your promotion, I'm really proud of you. You deserved to be taken care of and honestly I just wanted to fuck you." I laugh at her and the water starts to go cold causing us to jump. "Lena language." I turn off the water and pick her up over my shoulder I stop long enough to dry my feet and take her to the bedroom.

 **Lena POV**

She drops me on the bed and starts kissing my stomach. I whimper as her tongue trails up my body and finds my breast. I thrust my hips towards her, "Stef please, stop...teasing." She laughs and slides down my body. I cry out when her mouth latches on to my clit. She pulls away and I look down only to have her blow on me lightly causing me to arch my back in response. She comes back up and latches onto my neck, I moan into her shoulder as shes rubs her hand along my inner thigh. Without hesitation she pushes three fingers into me and I cry out loudly. Her pace picks up and its not long until I reach my climax.

 **Stef POV**

We head down not long after Lena finishes and I take her outside and we sit on the hammock hanging in her backyard, we sit out and look into each others eyes and before long we are laughing and kissing. "I love you Stef." She kisses my hand as I watch the sky. "I l love you too Lena." I kiss her and we get so caught up in our moment that we don't even realize we are being watched. She stands up and reaches for my hand and I take it. Before I can ask her what's going on, she jumps into my arms and wraps her legs around me. She wraps her arms around my neck and bends down kissing me. I kiss her back before she gets down and we hear laughing and turn to see her parents. "Oh Hey Dana, Stewart. Didn't see you guys there." Dana laughs before taking Stewart's hand. "Stefanie, don't worry, we think you guys are truly precious. I'm glad Lena has found someone who clearly loves her. And Lena, I'm glad you're happy you deserve to be happiness and I'm glad she bring you that." I reach across and grab Lena's hand, kissing it softly. When all of a sudden I get a phone call. "Sorry, one second. Foster."

 **Lena POV**

I watch as she walks away, leaving me alone with my mother and father. My father walks over to the hammock while my mother and I remain standing. "Lena, honey, you might want to not leave such vivid marks on Stef or her on you if you guys have jobs." That's when I look down and see marks on my shoulders. I smile because Stef was the only person who has ever done this to me. I'm interrupted when I hear Stef open the door and she seems rather upset but she just talks, "Hey Lena my love, Dana, Stewart. There's an emergency on an old case of mine that I have to handle and I don't know if I'll be back tonight. Have a nice night and it was nice meeting you both!" I go to walk after her and my mother stops me. I see her grab her gun and throw on her leather jacket and she heads out the door. I hear her car start and then it screech out of the driveway and her speed off with her siren blaring. A few seconds later her name pops across my phone and I answer, "Hey Lena, I love you. There's a lot I'll have to explain later. I know I'm being vague but I got to go. I love you." I sigh and begin, "I love you too." Then my own phone rings. "Adams." I get nervous when I hear my boss on the other end, "Lena, we need you to come in. There's a situation with the Olmstead case. We need you to come in and unfortunately we would like for you not to talk to Officer Foster until we get this controlled." I'm surprised at what I just heard. Stef gets called out for an emergency on an old case, I get called about the Olmstead case and now I can't talk to her. What's happening... whatever it was I knew it was just beginning.


	5. Late Night Talks

**Stef POV**

I pull into the station to see Martinez waiting on me in my office. "Foster, so the case we called you about actually involves two cases. Its your Olmstead and your Chavez case. So it turns out Olmstead and Chavez may have came across each other in general population and they made a plan which got both of them taken to the hospital. They've escaped. We don't know how or who helped them but they are gone. We know they are still in the area though..." she trails off making me suspicious. "How do you know they are still in the area, Martinez? Hmm.." I watch as she avoids my eye contact and that's how I really knew, "They are still in the area because I'm still in the area. But why me?" She looks up at me at this. "Well Foster, Stef, it seems that you've put a lot of people away making some very angry people. Its also been known that they hate that they got arrested by, in their words, "a dyke." So you are here on out supposed to be under protection detail. So do you have anywhere you can go that no one outside of this force would know about?" I nod and she steps outside while I call Lena.

 **Lena POV**

"Stef, honey, are you okay?" I try to keep my voice down knowing whats going on and how I, apparently, shouldn't talk to her. "Yes, they put me under a protection detail starting tomorrow but I need to stay someplace where it won't be on public record." I smile knowing she's trying to be polite, "Stef you can stay with me for as long as you need, Okay? Besides that means I have more time to do what I want with you." She laughs and says she's going to run and grab some clothes and stuff before heading to the store and she'll meet me at the house. I hang up and my boss walks in, " You talked to her didn't you?" I look up at him and I try to keep my composure. "Yes I did because I love her and I'm going to worry about her, I care deeply about her as she does me. As far as my relationship goes with her it does not affect you. If it reflects back on anyone it will be not you, understood?" He looks at me with shock and says it, "This right here is why in a year or two's time you will be District Attorney, the power you have, the conviction to do whats right, the conviction rate, I've already thrown in your name, but if you make a stupid mistake it could take all this away. One scandal and you're screwed. I'm telling you this could blow up bigger than you know. I don't think you're making the right decision."

 **Stef POV**

I grab stuff from my apartment and I head to the store. It's late at this point and I know I need to hurry so Lena doesn't worry about me. I get out and then I feel hands grab me. Before I know it I'm behind the store and they are holding my gun to my head telling me to be quiet. I know immediately whats about to happen but I can't fight. They take turns assaulting me. They kick me a couple of times in my ribs before they stop and tell me that if I tell the cops they'll find me and kill me. I get up and go into the store into the bathroom. They didnt leave any physical signs besides my ribs but I should be fine. I grab a couple things, pay, and head to Lena's house. I don't know what to tell Lena and after this, I'm definitely not into what she probably has planned. I pull into the driveway and see she's already there. I walk inside and find her pacing. "Lena."

 **Lena POV**

I pace the house wondering what's taking her long when I hear her say my name. I go to give her a hug and I startle her causing her to flinch and fall backwards. "Stef, are you okay?" I touch her arm and she shakes her head yes. I grab the groceries as she goes to sit down but winces slightly before deciding to stand. "The fall hurt didn't it?" She looks at me questioningly but her eyes are kind of blank. "When you fell it hurt huh?" What I say must register cause she comes back to our conversation, "Oh.. uh yeah it hurt a little. I'm going to go take a shower ok?" I smile and wink before I lean across the table, "Want me to join you? I could help you relax." I watch as she thinks about what I offered and then I watch as her shoulders tense up and I decide for her. "How about you go take a shower and I'll see you down here for dinner?" She instantly relaxes and I can see she's really stuggling with something as she slowly walks upstairs. I sigh and turn as I try to decide on dinner.

 **Stef POV**

I go upstairs and strip in the bathroom after locking it. I see the bruises already forming on my ribs and I know it's bad. Not broken luckily but still pretty bruised. I run a cold shower and get in. The waters freezing but I can manage figuring I'm pretty numb. I was raped.. twice. I was beaten. I start to panic at the thought of having sex and I have to remind myself that Lena would never hurt me. I get out once I feel like my body can't take much more. I throw on some sweatpants and a baggy shirt before heading out to lay in the bed and I zone out. "Stef! Stef!! Stef!!!" I jump when she yells my name and she sits down beside placing her hand on my arm. "Stef, you're freezing, you're like ice cold. Love that's not healthy." I look at her and I can see she's clearly worried. "I took a cold shower Lena, it helps me relax. I'm okay I'll warm up." I shift slightly in the bed, so I can look at her better, causing her arm to fall on my ribs. I let a small of whimper not meaning to show how much pain I was in. She jumps at the sound and I can tell she's trying to figure it out. "What happened Stefanie? Show me.. now!" I look at her as my eyes go wide because I rarely see her work side and I shift slightly trying to raise up and she helps me. "Lena.. its not importa..." I'm interrupted by her kissing me softly. "Stefanie, show me...please." I cave even though I don't want to because I know I'll need her help. "You have to promise you won't call or tell anyone... You have to promise me Lena." I watch as she nods and then I stand up. I turn away from her and take off my shirt. She doesn't see anything at first but as I turn she sees the bruises on my ribs and gasps. "Stef what happened?" I'm not ready to tell her what happened completely but I don't want to lie. "I was attacked but I'm okay, okay?" I can tell I can't stand much longer as I'm so exhausted. She stands up and walks over to me and kisses me softly on my forehead. "Don't hold stuff back from me okay? I love you. I'm going to go run you a bubble bath I'll just touch your shoulders, neck and lips okay?" I nod and she goes to walk away. She's almost in the bathroom when I know I can't make it to the bed. "Lena.." She turns around as I go to take a step and before I can fall she catches me as softly as she can. "I've got you baby, I've got you." She sits me softly on the bed and covers me so I can get comfortable. She goes to get up and I grab her arm, "Stay please?" I smile when she goes over to her side and gets under the blanket and spoons me. "Always. I'll always stay for you." I fall asleep in her arms feeling completely safe.

 **Lena POV**

I hold her in my arms as gently as I can. I can't believe someone did this to her. I'm the angriest I've ever been. I watch as she drifts off to sleep. I get up and I stand there watching her, she's so peaceful when she sleeps. She's scared. I knew this was more than a coincidence that this happened the same night we found out about her old cases and how both the suspects escaped and were targeting her. I thought over the case histories while I pace. Chavez, convicted rapist and attempted murder, drug distribution. Olmstead, resisting arrest, assault of a police officer, and vandalism. Then it hits me, rape. She would have told me, wouldn't she? I don't pay enough attention and run right into the bedpost causing me to fall over loudly. I feel her hands on me instantly picking me up despite her bruised ribs. "Stef sit me down on I'm fine." She rolls her eyes and checks my hip out. "You hit the bed pretty hard Lena. You're not okay, stop saying you are." Her fingers roam across my hip lightly and I release an involuntary moan. She looks up at me smiling and then quickly stops, looking back down trying to push on my hip to see if its bruised. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Stef." At this, she places her head in my lap, sighing. "You didn't make me uncomfortable. If all it takes is my touch to do that to you, then that's truly amazing. I just.." she cuts herself off and I can't let her hide it from me. "I know what happened Stef. I know what happened." She stops and looks up at me, I take her face and kiss her softly bringing her up to sit beside me. "What do you mean Lena?" I can tell she's not wanting to give herself away. "I know. I'm the Assistant District Attorney, it's my job to be just as good if not better at my deductive skills as you. I knew something more was wrong. I also know both cases like the back of my hand figuring I prosecuted one, and helped prosecute the other one. It didn't take long for me to figure it out. Besides I love you, I would have figured it out soon enough." I watch as her mouth drops open and then the tears appear. "I'm so ashamed. They threatened to kill me if I told. Lena, I'm scared. What if we can't make love the same? What if you don't want me? What if they find me? What if they find you?" I watch as she begins to spiral into this panic attack, I take her face into my hands and kiss her. I leave my lips on her until I feel her body relax. "Why did you do that?" I quiet her again by kissing her. "I did that because you were spiraling. Listen to me, We will make love the same. What happened to you was rape, not sex, not our love. They won't find me or you because what you don't know is I have friends who may or may not be in the FBI, that are investigating this. Now listen closely to this, I will always want you. I've ignored the comments before when you say, you'll stay as long as I want you. But tonight you needed to hear it. I'm always going to want you, in plenty of ways. I love you so much that the only reason I'm breaking rules, introducing you to my parents, and running into bedposts is because I'm desperately craving that long future with you. Also the other reason I kissed you is because I really wanted to." I watch as she takes everything in and I'm surprised when she pulls me close kissing me hard. She pushes away after a few but I know she's worried. "How about we both go back to sleep? That sound better?" She nods and I kiss her. I get under the covers and I let out a small gasp when she takes me and spoons me rather than I spoon her. I feel arms tighten around me and I know she wants to spoon the way usually do because her hands are tapping me. I grab her hand and take it to my breast, allowing her to hold onto it. I let another involuntary moan when she kisses the back of my neck slightly squeezing my breast. She laughs, "I love that I do that to you. What if you can't do that to me anymore?" I turn around at this, "Did they touch you anywhere besides there?" She shakes her head no. "Would you be okay with me touching you, not there?" She shakes her head yes. I slowly, so don't scare her, place my hand under her shirt and skim over her body finally stopping to touch breast. I kiss her deeply and then trail to her neck, as soon as I latch on I grip her nipple between my fingers causing her to moan loudly. I pull away at this, "I can still make you do that. We can work ourselves back up at your pace but tomorrow.." she interrupts me this time, "I need to go to the hospital tomorrow and I want to talk about what happened. I know I'm not a very open person but I want to get back to us. I want to us to enjoy doing this. I'm only this open because I love you." I smile and she rolls me back around, nuzzling her way into my neck, "I love you too Stef." We both fall asleep listening to the others breathing.


	6. Always and Forever?

**Stef POV**

Its been a little over a month since I was assaulted. We found Chavez, but Olmstead hasn't been caught yet. My routine has been the same, I talk to a therapist, I work out, I talk to my mom and even Lena's mom, I make us a beautiful dinner unless she's here or she brings takeout, because I'm not the best cook in the world. We take showers together again but I dont let her touch me below my waist. I let her start doing that about a week and a half ago. I know she's struggling without sex especially on those days where its been a hard day at work. Since I can hear her in the showers she does take alone even if she's trying to keep herself quiet, which is honestly really hot. I've found myself working my confidence back up by giving myself my own release while she does hers. I've talked about sex for the past 2 weeks and tonight is the night. I've worked my confidence back up to where it was, or even higher to be honest. I'm wearing a sports bra and leggings with my hair pulled up into a sweaty bun as I dance in the kitchen while the food finishes in the oven, not realizing I'm being watched.

 **Lena POV**

I stand there in my own leggings and sports bra, because I just got up from a nap while I know she's been out running. I watch as she dances, something she rarely does but has become more frequent with. I see her ribs have almost returned to normal and I watch as sweat runs down her lower back and abs onto her waistline and I can't help but to get turned on. Even though I know she's not ready. I walk down into the kitchen and I wrap my arms around her waist and she doesn't flinch anymore. Instead she sinks into me and grinds into me causing me to moan. She turns around and smiles widely at me. I pick her up and sit her on the chair. I look up to see if she's okay with this and I see her smiling down at me. She takes my hand kissing them before wrapping them around her neck and I straddle her. Her hands run up down my body and wraps one arm around my waist and the other is in my hair. As my own hands take down her hair and she kisses me. It's a deep kiss full of passion as her tongue finds mine. I completely forget about how her mother and my parents are supposed to come over for dinner at the same time. Before I know whats happening the front of my bra is slightly unzipped. I gasp as her mouth finds that spot on my neck that hasn't been messed with in so long. I know I'm practically soaking wet at this. Then the oven beeps and we separate to get the food out and turn it off. Then her hands are back on me as mine do the same. We sit back down the way we were hands in each others hair and are bodies are so close that she is all I feel. Our tongues in this fast paced dance, you can hear us moan quietly and gasp for air. Her hands find my ass and I push her mouth open more and it's like I can't get enough. We separate, still in each others arms, when we hear footsteps and turn to see our mothers laughing at us followed by my father who just turns around and takes the bags upstairs. We laugh before looking back at each other and she whispers loud enough for me and her to hear "later." I smile at her promise, even though I'm worried that I wont be able to be patient with our makeout because I so desperately want more. She kisses me and then we go to our mothers.

 **Stef POV**

I take in our mothers standing there, us yet again getting caught. I promise Lena a simple later and I smile knowing she has no idea whats coming. I kiss her and then head to my mom. Kissing her on the cheek. "Mom, you're early.." she looks from me to Lena and then takes me to the side, "Darling we are actually on time you guys just lost track of it. " I laugh and look over and see Lena and her mom staring at me. They quickly look back to each other and I take my mom to the side and we talk, "Did you bring it?" I smile once I see my mom pull out the box, in it was a ring I would use to one day propose to Lena. I'm not one who would want to get married again but she means everything to me and after all this I could see a family with her. We head back in and I say hi to Lena's parents while she says hi to my mom. I excuse myself after Lena goes upstairs, so we could change. I go upstairs and find Lena half naked looking for a new bra. I walk in and close the door quietly and then I grab her causing her to squeal and laugh rather loudly. I toss her on the bed whiIe I lay over her. I kiss her softly and work my way down her body stopping at her breast. I kiss her softly and she moans into the pillow. I slide back up and kiss her passionately while rubbing her breast causing her to arch her back. I pull back and take off my bra and I lay down on my side and turn her over towards me. Our breasts tightly pressed against each other. "I love you Lena, more than I've ever loved anyone." She kisses me softly and smacks my ass causing me to suck in air. She pulls her arm up and I can tell she feels to feel bad "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I love you too Stef." I smile and squeeze her closer, "Don't apologize. Yes it's going to take time for me to get used to that again but I enjoyed it. Now lets get downstairs to our parents before we have yet another moment of them walking in on us. Last one downstairs has to do whatever the other wants later." I jump up and we throw on a new sports bra and shirt and I run down the stairs her following me closely and run into the kitchen where our parents are waiting. She comes around the corner and I stick my tongue out, "I won." Our parents looked confused and I just look at my hands. Our parents treat us to a nice dinner that night and I'm about to suggest that maybe we play a game or something when Dana and Stewart start to talk.. "So Lena we wanted to talk to you about this last time we were here but we didn't get to it. Me and your father are going to adopt. We found a little girl who needs a home and we think you'd enjoy her." I watch as Lena opens her mouth then smiles. "So a little sister I think I could handle that. The question is can Stef? I mean I assume I'll have to babysit some days and that means Stef will be too." I look at her mischievously and then I turn to her parents, "Of course I'd love to watch her. I love kids and anyone who is family to Lena, I'll love endlessly, as I do her." I wink and she blushes.

 **Lena POV**

I take my mother aside after dinner while everyone heads out to watch the stars. "Mom did you bring the ring?" she smiles before handing me a box. I look at it and I know it's early but I can't wait to propose to her, whenever that may be. I hide it and then we head outside to join them. Sharon is sitting down drinking while, Stef and my dad dance. I watch as my mother asks to cut in and then I find Stef. She wraps her arms around my waist and then she places them up my shirt pulling me closer. I wrap my arms around her shoulders and lean in and she kisses me. I smile lightly and I know now would be a perfect time to propose buts its only been almost 3 months. I decide to anyway and I excuse myself to get the ring. I come back and see Stef and her mom whispering. I turn off the music and ask everyone to sit except Stef, she obliges but looks nervous. "So almost three months ago I met this amazing woman. She blew my mind from the first time we met, kissed and touched each other. Her smile and laugh make me so insanely happy. This woman has shown me strength during a time that I'd expect her to fall apart and at times she did but all that did was show me how much strength she does have, how much trust she has in me to do that, and how magnificent she is. She's a piece of work but I love her. I'd rather spend a lifetime with you then a day without you. You are a part of me in every way..." I get interrupted when she starts to talk. "Lena Elizabeth, has been the single greatest person to ever come into my life. I've never seen someone with so much compassion, power, and grace. Not to mention love. She's successful in what she wants but thats not why I love her. I love her for her heart, her soul, her brains, her eyes, her amazing body, not to mention damn the sex, sorry Lena. But I'd choose this woman over and over again, day in and day out. I love her with every single piece of my heart and soul and body." We both turn around and I assume she did it to wipe her tears. We turn back around both of us with engagement rings in our hands and we both laugh before we realize we both are actually serious. She says it first, "Lena Elizabeth Adams, Will you marry me?" I smile and start to cry, "Depends. Stefanie Marie Foster, Will you marry me?" She also starts to cry and answers, "Yes of course I would marry you." I place the ring on her finger as she places one on mine. She grabs me before I have a chance to grab her and kisses me deeply as our parents erupt in cheers and hugs. Everything fades away in the moment except for her. I get excited when she picks me up spinning me around and kisses me. She sits me back down and rests her forehead against mine and we just stare at each other only separating when our parents wrap us in hugs. They congratulate us and then they announce that they are heading to a hotel for the night and we are left to ourselves for the rest of the night.

 **Stef POV**

I watch as Lena walks her parents and my mom out and I decide to be impulsive. I take off my shirt and bra, putting my leather jacket on and take off my leggings leaving me in my thong and I slide on some black heels. I let my hair down and sit on the table leaning back a little. I listen as she walks back in calling for me. I don't respond and rather let her look for me. When she sees me she drops her mouth. "Damn woman what did I do to deserve this?" I smile before signalling her to come here. She comes over willingly and I take off her shirt and find her in her sports bra. She looks down and kisses my leg causing me to moan as she takes off the heels tossing them to the side. She picks me up and I squeal at her cold touch. She sits me down and takes me into the living room. I watch as she pulls her hair up and then lightly pushes me down on the couch. She climbs on top and kisses my neck and I involuntarily arch my back which gives her better access and she uses it to her advantage. She trails her hands down my body and goes to pull up my leg but stops, "Lena, I want you. I promise we wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't ready. But woman I want you badly." I watch as she takes off her leggings and is left in her own bra and underwear. She slides the leather jacket off of me and I'm left in only a thong. She lays me onto the floor and covers us with a blanket. We gasp when our knees find each others center. The room is filled with moans as we ride each other. But we are interrupted by a knock on the door. She jumps on throws on her tanktop and leggings as I wrap myself in the blanket. I roll my eyes when I hear the sound of our parents. "So there's an accident thats blocking the way to our hotel. We were wondering if we could stay, if its not to much" I hear Dana say and my mom laugh. Lena looks to me and I just shake my head. "Yeah definitely, its not a problem. Mom and Dad you know where y'all usually stay. Sharon there's a sister room beside it that you can take." I try to sneak off to the kitchen while wrapped in the blanket hoping they'd go to the living room and I'm almost caught when I see Stewart walking into it and turn to go back to the living room only to run into my mom and Dana. I get so flustered and they laugh, "Well damn Stefanie, y'all couldn't wait 5 minutes for us to really be gone?" I look at my mom as she says this. "Mom its going to be our first time since..." I trail off realizing Dana didn't know and she looks at me and then to Lena. Luckily Lena comes to my rescue, "Since she decided to be my wife." I smile gratefully as she wraps her arm around me giving me a reassuring squeeze and then I wait as they take this in. "Well how about we all head to bed then?" I laugh out loud as I hear Stewart say this.

 **Lena POV**

We head upstairs and I listen as everyone gets ready for bed and that's when I hear it. I hear light moans coming from our bathroom. She really did want this and I'm going to give it to her. I walk into the bathroom and I can tell she's embarrassed by being caught. I pick her up and take her to our bedroom and set her down. I lock our door and come back over to her. "You're ready for it all? Fingers everything?"she nods knowing what's about to happen. I turn our radio and tv on so no one can hear us and blow on her causing her to shudder and fall back and no sooner than her falling I'm latched on her to her clit and shes moans. I suck on her and the room is filled with her quiet moans. I flick her hard with my tongue and she moves. I pull away and she whimpers. I crawl uo her body kissing it as I go and she looks at me as I look at her. "I love you Lena." "I love you too Stef" She kisses me deeply and my hand finds her center. I stick a finger into her and her whole body tenses up. "Do you want me to stop Stef?" She her head no and I continue on slowly slipping a second finger. She sighs a little but she's still tense. "Stef forget that, think about something, anything." I kiss her neck and she pulls me closer. I push another finger in and pick up my pace causing her to moan, I'm surprised when her fingers suddenly enter me and I fall into her moaning. My pace slows as hers picks up trying to get us to the same place. Soon our paces matches as we kiss each other and between gasping and moaning our room becomes filled with the smell of sex. I pull her closer to me and our hips are soon thrusting trying to give the other more relief. We both soon explode around the other. I watch as she takes her fingers out and sucks them, always being the one to make anything look sexy. I do the same and then she's sitting up as I straddle her our kisses do deep and ravenous. I can't get enough of her and I don't think I ever will. She picks me up and sits me on the bed while she goes to the dresser and grabs something. Her oversized shirt almost completely covering her ass. I moan a little at the thought of her. She walks back over holding two boxes. I take one and look at her questioningly, "Open it love." I open it and find the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. "Stef that looks really expensive." She smiles before placing it on me, "I figured you could wear it the day we get married. I saw it and while yes its expensive, you deserve it. Now open the other." I smile and open the other one, a little confused when I see two keys and an address. "Stef, honey, I don't get it." She smiles before telling me to get dressed. She throws on her running shorts and ties her hair up. I make my way downstairs to see her and our parents all ready to go somewhere.

 **Stef POV**

I watch as she comes down in my shirt and my running shorts with her hair down. "What's going on?" We all smile at her while I take her hand and head to the car. Our parents set off before us in one car already knowing where to go and we get in my car. While we are driving I can feel Lena's eyes on me. "Tell me Stef, please." I shake my head no and then she switches up. I feel her kiss my shoulder and make her way to my neck, "Lena.." I try to sound serious but its hard. She touches my upper thigh, tracing my pantie line and I shudder. "Tell me Stef or I'll keep going." I look at her in complete shock. "Why Ms. Adams are you trying to seduce the answer out of me? I sure hope you don't do this to everyone. Besides I'm merely trying to keep us from wrecking." She huffs and moves back. I watch her as we pull up to a house and see our parents waiting on the porch. We head out and I show her around. "Welcome to the house we will soon be moving into. If I'm correct this house is something you once told me you wanted." She looks at me in shock before leaping into my arms. "Oh my God, Stef! I.. I.. I love you." I let her take it in with our parents and I can't help but feel happy but I also feel like everything isn't okay. We all head home and I immediately know something is off but I just ignore it. I watch as Lena and our parents head inside while I make sure the cars locked. I grab my work duffle since I'm supposed to start back tomorrow. They are all upstairs but I go into the kitchen and I see the window broken. I send our parents out to the car and I just pray Lena is safe. I make my way upstairs when I hear her scream. I run into the bedroom and there he is. Olmstead. He's got gun pointed to her while her hair is dripping wet, she must've been washing her hair. I walk in and she looks to me causing him to jerk her up at point the gun at me. All of a sudden he throws her across the room and shoots twice. I shoot back and he falls to the ground and isn't moving. I look down and see Lena looking at me crying. I go to her and walk us out of the house. I know I'm shot but my adrenaline is so high that I manage to get us to the grass before I start to fall but she catches me. I look down at my stomach and see the blood. I watch as she wraps my leg with her shirt and I can tell I got shot there too. She's pressing on my stomach and talking to me. "Stef, stay with me. Hey, listen I love you, you're going to be okay. Stef, stay with me." I watch as our parents run to us and I'm not sure what happens after that for awhile. But I come to as they are taking me into the ambulance and Lena joins me.


	7. Surgeries, Sex, and Scars

**Lena POV**

I listen as the doctor tells me what happened. "The bullet was a through and through, so we stitched that up but the bullet in her stomach wasn't. We removed it and she's in recovery. There isn't any damage luckily. She's very lucky. Would you like to see her?" I look up and shake my head. I look to Sharon to see if it's okay and I'm met with a smile. "Go see her Lena. It's okay, I'll see her soon. She's going to need you." I follow the doctor to her room and I'm completely in shock. You can see tears down my face and I'm a mess. I could have lost her. I know there were news articles out by now. But I didn't care at the moment. I make my way into the room and see her crying. I go to her immediately and she makes room. "We need to stop meeting like this Stefanie." I gain a laugh from her but she still cries. "When I heard you scream, I thought I was going to lose you Lena. I killed someone tonight." I pull her into my arms and hold her close. "Hey listen, yes things could've gone a lot worse. But I'd fight for our life all the time. You are going to come home in a few days and we will have our happy ever after. We'll get older and have kids and it'll be great. You never have to worry about them again." I lay down beside her and she rolls half way on top of me kissing me. She winces slightly and I make her lay down. We eventually fall asleep in each other's arms.

 **Stef POV**

A week. I spent a week in the hospital with no complications just them making sure I was healing properly. I get to go home and I'm excited. The doctors said I'd be sore for a while but that I'm clear to do most of what I want. My mom's taking me home cause Lena has court and I plan to make the most out of tonight. I smile when we pull up to the house and I thank my mom and walk inside and lock the door. I go upstairs and I'm happy to see there's no stains and a new rug. I sit on the bed thinking about what all I from tonight. I want to cuddle with my love, make love to her, I want to just enjoy my time with her. Since the shooting I've realized how thankful I am to be alive and tonight I feel like celebrating it. I walk into my side of the closet and go to the little corner in the back that I hide stuff in. I grab out a bag and smile when I see my lingerie. I grab the black one and put it on after shaving and putting on lotion. Its lace and see through. I straighten my hair and let it fall over me. I put her robe on knowing it'd make her more curious. walk down stairs and I start on dinner, I'm almost done when she comes in. "Stef?" I smile at her voice and how excited she sounds. "I'm in the kitchen love." I hear her throw her bag down, "I'm going to go change, I'll be right down." A few minutes later she comes back down in hollowed out tanktop and her spandex. I watch as she takes in what I'm wearing and her eyebrow raises like it does when she's curious. She smiles before sitting down at the table. I place the steak and asparagus down in front of her and then take my own seat across from her. We both sit in silence for awhile, just eating. She looks at me and I wink. I watch her as I "absentmindedly" rub my fingers across the top of the robe causing it to loosen a little just enough to where she can slightly see the top of my breasts. I watch as she peaks down slightly and quickly licks her lips. "You like?" I watch as she coughs and blushes. "Excuse me?" She looks back at me and I again I feign innocence while I move my hair over to one side giving her a clear view of the side of my neck she usually goes to. She shifts in her seat and that's how I know its working. "I said do you like it? The dinner?" I wink at her and watch as she takes me in. "oh yeah I definitely do. It's amazing. Thank you." I smile and get up, walking to the kitchen. I turn the radio on low and bring her favorite bottle of wine and two glasses. I pour us some wine and she takes it not taking her eyes off me. I watch as her eyebrow raises again and I smile. She takes a few sips watching me intently. I play with my own wine, I even boldly let some slip out of the corner of my mouth running down my chin dripping onto my chest. I hear her breath hitch and I use my finger to wipe my chest and then my chin, finally putting my wine soaked finger in my mouth licking it. I remove it and take another bite, I watch as her eyes go a little dark and I can immediately tell my plan has succeeded. I take another sip and look at her. She smiles and I smile back. "So tell me Lena, are you going to talk or just stare?" She laughs embarrassed. "Honestly, I'm trying to figure out what's happening." I look at her like I'm confused. "What do you mean?" I take another bite as she begins talking, "Well I come home to an amazing dinner, my fiancée in my robe, and then you do that." I get up and go to the freezer and I reach in to grab desert, while I do this I let my leg slip out far so she can see it. I bring desert to the table and talk. "What do you mean Lena?" She laughs at this. "You really don't see it Stef?" I scoop out one bowl of ice cream and put it back. I bring the whipped cream out and spray it on our ice cream and place two cherries out. I bring two spoons out and hand one to her. "No, I really don't see it Lena. I'm confused." She lets the conversation fall off and we just eat our ice cream. I take one of the cherries out and play with it between my teeth, accidentally spilling whipped cream on my exposed leg. I look down actually quite flushed myself and I wipe it off and before I can put in my mouth she grabs my wrist. I look at her and see her eyes go dark with a slight glimmer in them. "Dammit Stef, if you put your finger in your mouth one more time, I swear.." I look at her innocently and she lets go, I quickly place it in my mouth and just like that the game is over. "Fuck Stefanie." She pushes me against the wall and kisses my neck causing me to squirm.

 **Lena POV**

I watch as she boldly puts her finger in her mouth and sucks it. It clicks then, it's a game. "Fuck Stefanie." I push her against the wall and latch on to her pulse point causing her to squirm under me. I reach down and trace up the back of her leg and I'm shocked when I feel no shorts. I look at her and her eyes are darker than I've ever seen them and she is also proudly smirking. "I win again." I step back and raise my eyebrow. "I bet to myself that you couldn't last an hour, you lasted for 45 minutes." She winks and I smile but I know my eyes go dark as she undoes the robe and let's it fall to the floor. I take her in. She's the most criminally sexy woman I've ever seen. She's in a two part black lace lingerie set. I didn't even know she owned this. I take her whole body in, starting at her perfectly toned legs where there's a bullet scar then find her center and my breath becomes shallow. I find her perfect sixpack abs and there's the other scar. I then find her breasts and then I see her face and my breath get stucks in my throat. I close the distance and kiss her the most passionately I ever have before, both of us moaning. I take her hand and lead her upstairs, I strip once we get to the room and she sits on the bed, "not there." I say it kind of forcefully which only makes her smile. I take her hand and go the bathroom. I step into the shower and pull her in as the hot water falls on us. I push her against the wall and pick her up. "Stef, this is hot. The lingerie, the wine, the cherry, the whipped cream, You. Everything. It's perfect." I trace the lines on the lingerie that she's still wearing and kiss her softly on her collarbone causing her to moan. I unhook the top and she takes it off. I look at her perfect breasts and kiss them. I tease her for awhile letting her feel what it feels like. I let my tongue travel from her earlobe down her neck to her collarbone. I bite carefully and I hear her suck air in. I let my lips lightly trail back up her neck and I kiss it. Her hands wrap themselves in my hair and for the first time since I've known her I hear her beg. Truly beg. "Lena.. please..please." I can't help it as a gutteral moan releases from my throat. I latch on to her neck and her body curls itself into me. I suck on her neck knowing she bruises easy and the more I latch on the more she pushes me into her. She brings my mouth up to hers and I moan at how forceful she's being. It's a side she has rarely shown since her rape and I'm glad she's finding herself again. "Fuck me Lena." I become unglued at her voice at my ear. "Are you sure?" I look at her and I'm in complete awe. I see her hair stuck to her shoulders and neck, the water running down her body. I watch as one drop runs down her face, neck and then breasts. I look at her face and see her the most elated I've ever seen. I set her down and turn off the water. I hand her a towel and we dry off and pull our hair back I take her into the bedroom and sit down on a chair. She straddles me and kiss her as I spread open her legs. I push in three fingers fast and immediately set at a pace that has her moaning the loudest I've ever heard her. Her nails scratch my back and her head is leaning on my shoulder. I know I'm close to my own release just because of how hot this night has been. She explodes around my hand as she screams into my neck. I feel her shaking and I pick her up taking her to the bed. I lay back as she stays hooked to me. She starts to move and I feel her hand find my center and this time its my nails on her back which causes her to moan. She shoves her finger in and within minutes I've hit a high I've never thought imaginable. I smile and kiss her. We lay there together for a few minutes before she excuses herself throwing on an oversized tee of mine and heads down for some water.

I put on a pair of pajamas when I hear a car backfire and then a crash downstairs. I run down the steps turning the light on to find Stef in the kitchen under the table and her glasses of water on the floor. She looks terrified, I grab her and move her away from the glass and wrap her in a hug. "Hey listen you're safe, it was just a car. You're completely safe. I love you." I wrap her in deep hug and I listen as she calms down. I help her up to sit at the table and I clean up the glass. I sit down with warm milk for both of us and I wait until she's ready to talk.

 **Stef POV**

"I don't know what happened Lena. I was fine I even saw the car not even 10 seconds before backing out of the driveway across from us. I know what this means. It's not that I'm scared of getting shot, its not the first time. I'm scared this time for the fact that I shot someone and they died. I'm also scared cause I really thought I lost you. I love you." She gives me a reassuring smile and then takes my hand and we begin talking. "Lena, how are you doing with all this?" She sighs and looks at me. "Well in regards to your rape, I'm angry. I hate that those awful people did that to you. But I'm okay because you're getting better. In regards to the break in and shooting, I'm managing. I've never had a gun pulled on me before so that's been rough. I've also never seen someone I love get shot. Once I found out you would make it, I was relieved and felt like I could breathe but I got scared that you wouldn't be able to have kids if you wanted them but the doctor said you're perfectly fine." I look at her as she says this and I can tell she's hurting. "Stef, you were afraid you'd lose me. I almost lost you. I was terrified but I knew you would fight. I stayed hopeful and you were fine. I love you." I take her hand and lead her back upstairs. I strip her clothes off and then mine. I push her into the bed and I get in behind her. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly. We lay like this for hours neither of us saying anything until we fall asleep.

 **Lena POV**

" _Assistant District Attorney and her domestic partner rushed to hospital after shots fired. Reports say they are very in love and are taking recovery day by day. That's all we have on this changing situation."_ I listen as this goes across the television and I scowl. "Sounds like we are famous huh?" I shoot her a disapproving look before beginning, "It's not funny Stef. They didn't say what happened just a simple " _shots fired."_ Which means the public can think I shot one of us or you. This is serious." She shrugs her shoulders like it's not a big deal and that infuriates me. "Honestly Lena they know it's not that. If you had shot someone you wouldn't be the ADA anymore and by now they would know who I am and I wouldn't be a detective If I had shot someone. Okay well I shot someone but it was in self-defense. Its really not that big love." I sip my coffee trying to figure out what to say. "Stef, they may know that but the public wouldn't know that. So it is a big deal! I'm going to be eaten alive by press today and you're not worried one bit! It's infuriating sometimes how you make jokes out of stuff that's important." I watch as she takes in my harshness and I immediately feel bad. I'm just stressed over this and I don't mean to take it out on her. But I immediately see that this conversation isn't going to die over now. "Fine Lena! You act like I don't care that the press will come after you, when I always do. Respond like you would with a case! Give details but not too many. Tell them who I am, what happened! Damn, I made one joke because its what people like our parents would say. Yeah its a small thing and can seem very big when you're the ADA. But if you had listened to it all instead of getting worked up like you always do you would have heard them say that we appear to be very _"in love and are taking recovery day by day."_ So if it's that big of a deal that you're taking it out on me I think I'll take off for work." She looks at me like I need to say something and I just stare back at her, neither of us backing down. She sighs and I can see the hurt in her eyes before she throws up her walls and gets angry, turning around and slamming the front door on the way out. I listen as her car speeds off and I wait for the text that usually tells me she made it and I don't receive it. I think about my life and my job and Stef and what I want. I don't want this big overzealous life where I'm constantly going to be in the news. I want a simple life with the woman I love. But I'm angry at her for walking away. I'm angry at her for not seeing how important this actually is. Most of all I'm worried though because I've never seen her this hurt or angry at me. I head out for work and I see the press waiting on the steps. I walk up and get surrounded, I'm asked thousands of questions and I answer most of them. I head into my office and I'm not surprised that Jordan is sitting in there. "What do you want Jordan?" I sit down and look at my desk which was still a mess from yesterday. "Okay, so you talked to the press? What did you say?" I look at him appalled that'd he ask again after I just explained to him that it has nothing to do with him. "Just so you know Jordan, it still has nothing to do with you. I came clean about my relationship with her. I told what was needed and that was it. I still have my 3 weeks vacation and sick days saved up don't I?" He nods his head yes and that's all I needed. "Good, everything you need to know about the cases I've wrapped up are on your desk. Next time you choose to enter my office call. Its rude to find people waiting in your office without you knowing. I respect you and I care for you but as of the way you've been acting lately you can stay on your side of the office. I'll be back in three weeks."

 **Stef POV**

I look at the time on my dashboard and see that its 9:30 pm. I never went into work instead I found myself sitting at the beach in my car. I think back to the events that happened this morning.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Honestly Lena they know it's not that. If you had shot someone you wouldn't be the ADA anymore and by now they would know who I am and I wouldn't be a detective If I had shot someone. Okay well I shot someone but it was in self-defense. Its really not that big love."_ _I watch as she sips her coffee staring at me before she answers._ _"Stef, they may know that but the public wouldn't know that. So it is a big deal! I'm going to be eaten alive by press today and you're not worried one bit! It's infuriating sometimes how you make jokes out of stuff that's important." I take in how harsh her tone is and I get scared for some reason but more than that I'm hurt. I never thought we'd be arguing like this especially after last night. In that instant I let my walls come up trying to keep her from seeing how hurt I am and I'm angry at her for putting it on me. Before I can try to calm down I snap._

 _"Fine Lena! You act like I don't care that the press will come after you, when I always do. Respond like you would with a case! Give details but not too many. Tell them who I am, what happened! Damn, I made one joke because its what people like our parents would say. Yeah its a small thing and can seem very big when you're the ADA. But if you had listened to it all instead of getting worked up like you always do you would have heard them say that we appear to be very "in love and are taking recovery day by day." So if it's that big of a deal that you're taking it out on me I think I'll take off for work."_ _I watch her as she stares at me. I'm silently begging her to talk and us fix this. I know she can_ see how hurt I am and I immediately throw my walls up. I sigh and slam the door on my way out of the house. I speed out of the driveway and down the street. Before I know it I'm at the beach.

 _*Present Time*_

I know I need to head back to the house but I refuse to see her while I'm like this. I'm hurt, she took it out on me instead of talking. I feel my phone vibrate in my jacket and I take it out seeing 5 missed calls from Lena and a couple texts from her.

 ** _Stef, we WILL be talking about this later._** **-Lena** (12pm)

 ** _Stefanie, you could have at least text me and let me know you made it safely._ -Lena **(2:30 pm)

 ** _Stef, I'm sorry my love. Can we please talk about this? I'm so so sorry. I love_ you.-Your love **(3:15pm)

 ** _Stef, I'm headed home please call me. I'm getting worried._ \- ****Yours** (5pm)

 ** _My love where are you?! I called Martinez and_ _she said you didn't even show up today. Something about you not being cleared to return yet. You're emotional and upset where are you?! we need to talk about this. Please know I love you._** **-Yours always** **, if you'll still have me** ( 9:32pm)

I hate that she makes me so emotional, she makes me feel vulnerable and as much as I love her, she was wrong for taking it out on me and I know I was in the wrong for walking away. I wipe away the tears that were falling down hard at this point and I feel sick to my stomach when I see a young man walk by that looks identical to Jackson Olmstead. Blond hair, blue eyes, that grin. I feel my breath get stuck and I quickly shift the car into drive and take off towards the house. I close the door quietly as I'm starting to feel the panic come over me. I make my way upstairs and see Lena passed out on our bed with my sweatshirt on, all the lights on. I can tell she's been crying and I need to go to her but I'm angry and it makes it even worse that I need her. I start to really panic and I start to strip and I close the bathroom door longer than I mean to and get into thefreezing cold shower I ran. _He's dead Stef. Snap out of it._ I eventually relax and turn on the hot water. I melt under the water and all I can think about is how angry I am at Lena and how hot she looks while she's angry. Before I register what I'm doing, I'm trying to relieve some of the pressure between my legs. I moan and I have to cover my mouth to keep from waking her. I'm angry at her and yet all I want to do is kiss her. I'm almost there when the shower currently slides open in the middle of me moaning.

 **Lena POV**

I hear the bathroom door slam shut and the shower start when I decide I'll wait till she done so we can talk. I'm pretty pissed at this point and my thoughts get muddled when I hear a moan come from the bathroom. I ignore it at first but then as she moans again my own body responds and I curse it for betraying how I feel. I walk into the bathroom and the mirrors are covered from the steam, but I can see her in the shower touching herself. I watch for a second and its hot. She's trying to stifle her moans which only makes my arousal worse. I slam the shower curtain open as a moan escapes her and she sees me and her face instantly goes crimson but there's anger in her eyes. I don't flinch knowing full well she's seeing my own anger reflect in my eyes. "I'm angry at you Stefanie, that was stupid you shouldn't have walked away. You should've let me know you were okay. I thought you left or died or who knows what. I was scared. Then I hear you slam the door and I walk into this... which is, well it's actually kind of hot, but I'm so angry at you." I watch as she takes this in and before she says anything I tell her to get dressed and meet me downstairs.

Ten minutes later she walks into the kitchen wearing a tanktop and her underwear. I sigh because I want nothing more than to cuddle her and fall asleep in her arms. But we need to talk. I hand her coffee and kiss the top of her head receiving a small smile when I go to sit down. "Stef, I'm sorry. I was wrong to take it out on you. We knew that we would eventually hear about us on the news but I didn't want to admit that we would. I took out my frustrations with my job on you. I love you more than anyone I've ever met. I can't wait to marry you, all of you. I'm so sorry." At this point I'm crying and I see tears in her eyes. I watch as she gets up and sits on the stool next to mine and she grabs my hands. "I shouldn't have walked away. I'm sorry. I should have remained calm but between everything else that's my fault I couldn't handle you blaming me for this. I want nothing more than to marry you. I've been waiting my whole life for you, I'd be crazy to let you go. I forgive you and know that I love you please. I hated us fighting, but I know we won't always agree but I promise to never walk away if you promise it too." She looks at me pleading for us to be okay. "I promise not to walk away either. I love you too. Honey I have a question though..."

 **Stef POV**

I look at her as she as internally debates asking. "Why were you upset when you came in? Even when you're mad at me and its been hours you've usually calmed down by now. What happened?" I get up at this and turn to look out our window, trying to keep my panic at bay. "I was just frustrated Lena. That's all. I'm sorry I was so loud." I hear her get up and I lightly flinch at her soft and sudden contact and turn to see her standing next to me. "Talk to me Stef, we can't get through things if you don't let me in." I look up to her eyes and I see nothing but love so I begin.

"I was angry at you, at me, and I went to the beach. I haven't been cleared for work and I didn't know where to go. So I went there, I walked for awhile and eventually went back to my car, where I sat for awhile. Lena I thought I saw Olmstead. There was a guy he had to be around 18-19 years old he looked like him. I panicked and drove here. I know he's dead so I know we are safe but it was just uncanny how much this kid looked like him. I was too angry at you to call you. I was too angry at you being angry, which only made you sexier. So I wanted you which is why you walked in on me in the shower." I feel my face go red but I also feel her holding me because I started to cry. "Hey listen to me, he's gone. I'm right here with you I promise. I'm so sorry, I'm so unbelievably sorry. I took the next three weeks off, you aren't cleared for work and I want to spend time with you. We can go to your moms, or my parents and meet my foster sibling. Whatever you want, but we have to work on us, okay?" I nod and wrap my arms around her. We make our way upstairs before collapsing on the bed holding each other. A few minutes pass before anything is said. "By the way Stef, if I wasn't so mad and worried about you in that moment, I would've took you right there in the shower. It was extremely hot to watch. I waited a couple minutes before interrupting you because well I'm selfish and wanted to watch."I laugh into her neck before placing a light kiss to her neck. "Next time, I'll let you watch." She moans rather loudly at my proclamation and curl up into her as I drift off to sleep.


	8. Surprises and More Surprises

**Lena POV**

We arrive at my parents house around noon and we immediately head to the jacuzzi once we realize no ones home and we just enjoy our time together. "Lena, love.." I smile when I hear her start talking. "You know I'm so thankful that we proposed to each other. I've never felt the way I do about you with anyone else. You are truly the most amazing person I've ever met. Also I've heard you mention it twice in the last few days. So maybe when we get back after these few weeks, we can talk about starting our own family." I jerk up after hearing her say this, tears rushing to the forefront. "Are you serious Stef? I want nothing else then to start a family with you. You're the love of my life. The other half of me. I want nothing more than that." I stand up and I'm immediately pulled into a searing kiss as Stef stands with me. "I love you Lena, and I can't wait to start a family with you." I moan as her hands find there way into my hair. We eventually separate and I smile and wink to her as I step out and head in to change. We both change and decide to watch a movie in the bedroom while waiting on my parents. We eventually settle on a movie and I sigh as she spoons me from behind. "I love laying here like this with you Stef." She kisses my cheek and then rest her head on mine. "Me too, my love, me too."

I wake up and groan when I see it's only 11 pm. I get up carefully not to wake up Stef and make my way downstairs. I smile when I turn a corner and see a girl around 6 or 7 sitting at the table. "Hi I'm Lena, I take it you're my new sister. I've always wanted a sister, what's your name?" She smiles at me and I immediately love her. "Uh...h..hi. My name is Maci. I'm sorry I couldn't sleep, I had a bad dream." My heart 777 out to her. "How would you like to go lay down with me and my fianceé Stefanie. She's really sweet and well shes passed out asleep we had a long drive up here. You can lay right next to me and I'll keep away the bad dreams." I watch as she takes in my offer and then nods yes. "Here, do you want to walk or do you want me to pick you up?" She stares at me for a minute before speaking. "Can you carry me Lena?" I nod before picking her up and walking up the stairs. I set her on the bed and grab her one of Stef's shirts to slip on. "Here you go sweetheart." I spoon back into Stef and feel her shift slightly and Maci soon curls into me. I listen as she starts to fall asleep and that's when I hear it, "thank you Lena." I kiss her forehead and pull her closer. She has me hooked already and I love it.

 **Stef POV**

I wake up the next morning expecting to find Lena beside me but today there's a little girl. I look at how Lena's arms are wrapped around her and she's wearing a shirt of mine. I smile at the sight and my heart feels full. "I can't wait to do this with you my love." I whisper it to Lena as I slide out of the bed and head downstairs. "Well good morning Stefanie. I see you and Lena had a visit from Maci last night." I smile lightly at Dana before grabbing a bottle of water and respond back to her. "I assume Lena brought her upstairs, she's adorable." I smile when I hear giggling coming from upstairs and then feet running down the stairs. I turn to see Lena run down the stairs drenched in water and Maci chasing after her with a spray bottle. "Stef, help me!" I shrug my shoulders as Lena continues to get sprayed, and she frowns at me. "Fine, remember that lat.." She's cut off when she sees me coming her way. "Stefanie, don't you dare." I smile before turning and grabbing a bottle of water dangling it towards her. "You really want to have some fun Maci?" I look over at the little girl who's smiling brightly. I quickly turn and dump the bottle on Lena, successfully drenching her. I watch as she wipes her now soaking wet hair from her face and smirks up at me. "Stefanie Marie, you are so getting it. Maci lets show her what sisters can do." Maci quickly turns and starts to spray me. Lena grabs me successfully pinning my hands behind my back. "Hey who wants some food?!" I shout this hoping to get the attention off me, and I'm happy when Maci stops and looks to Dana and Stewart. "Mom, can I eat?" I watch as Dana smiles and picks the girl up, "Of course you can pumpkin. How about you and me go upstairs to change out of the wet clothes while Dad cooks and your sister over here changes too." I watch as the little girl and Dana quickly run upstairs leaving me to deal with Lena. I turn to her and she must sense what I'm about to do cause she takes off up the stairs with me following close behind.

 **Lena POV**

I make it to the bedroom just in time as Stef tackles me on the bed. "I love you Stefanie." I feel her shift overtop of me and I look up to meet her eyes. "I love you so much more Lena. Always." I smile before pulling her down into a kiss. We separate and I pull off my shirt as she does hers, leaving us both topless. I wrap my arms back around her and she places the tenderest kiss on my lips. "Stef, honey?" I receive a small hum back as she works her way down to my neck. "Make love to me." She stops just as she reaches that spot on my neck that sends me into overdrive and looks up at me. "Right now beautiful?" I blush lightly at her comment and she brings my gaze back to her. "Yes right now. I want to feel close to you. Not saying when we have sex other times I don't feel it but lately its just been rough and filled with a need thats almost carnal. Don't get me wrong I enjoy those moments but I just want to feel you. I want to feel you beside me, beneath and above me, I want to feel you inside me. I want you not the lingerie, or the teasing. I want my fianceé, my detective, the woman I love. I want you. All of you." I watch as tears form in her eyes and she looks away from me. I quickly grab her face and pull her back to look at me as rubs her cheeks. "Hey, look at me. I want all of you, even the part that cries. I want it all because I love you. I've loved you since the day we met. It's always going to be you." I pull her into a kiss and after a second she responds back and soon our tongues are immersed in this dance that I could do for the rest of my life. We eventually pull apart to take off our shorts and underwear and then we are back under the covers in the bed. She begins to work her way down my neck just as someone knocks on the door. "If you both ever become parents, lesson 101 lock the door. We'll be outside making breakfast when you guys are ready." I hear Stef laugh against my neck as she keeps her focus on us. The room is soon filled with our soft moans as our thighs find each other's center, riding each other as our hands explore each other. "Steffff.." I moan her name out and I watch as she raises up from her spot in my neck to look at me. "Cum for me baby. I got you. I love you." I moan her name as her declaration sends me over the edge and following shortly behind she finds her own release. I watch her as she cums, and her knee touches my center again causing another orgasm to wash over me. By the time mine ends, I look up to see a smug smile on her face. "Wow.. Stef.. that was.." I lose my train of thought as I think about what just happened and a small moan escapes my mouth. "Wow huh? Speechless and still needing more? Would you like to finish that off or wait till later?" I smile as her hand makes its way over to a suitcase on the floor and she holds up the strapon. "Well, Lena? What do you want?" I bite my lip as she straps it on her and then she makes her way back down to hover between my legs. I feel her tease my entrance and it takes everything in me not to pull her into me. "You.." That's all she needed to hear before falling into me. My body automatically reacts and I curl into her. She gives me a minute to adjust to her and then she's moving. I react to her every thrust of her hips and touch of her hands and it sends me crashing fast in a loud moan. "I love you Stef." She smiles as she removes herself and then walks to the bathroom to wash it off.

I lay there for what seems like hours in a perfect state of bliss, not even realizing she's already took a shower and got dressed. "Lena, love, are you going to go take a shower and meet us in the yard for breakfast?" I give a silent nod and then kiss her cheek as I take off for the shower.

 **Stef POV**

I make my way downstairs after sliding on pair of jeans and a t-shirt, in complete bliss. Lena is my world and I can't help but think about how in a couple weeks we could be starting on starting a family together. I make my way outside to Dana, Stewart and Maci who are all sitting down to begin eating. "Agh finally, I'm glad to see someone decided to join us." I blush lightly at Stewart's comment and I'm about to respond when I feel hands slip around my waist. "We just needed a moment to relax dad. I love you Stefanie." I turn my head to stare into her eyes, "I love you too Lena." I give her a quick kiss before sitting down beside Dana leaving Lena to sit beside Maci and across from me. We all eat as I watch Lena and Maci interact and I can't help but smile at how great of a mom she'll be. I look over when I feel eyes on me, and I find Dana and Stewart staring at me with smiles on their face. "What?" I whisper so I don't intrude on Maci and Lena's conversation. "Oh we are just watching the way you watch Lena with Maci." I smile lightly at them before looking back over to Lena who has her eyes on me smiling. I wink to her and she looks away. "Why are you blushing Lena?" I laugh at how cute Maci is and I get an elbow from Dana. "What? It was cute."

 _A month later_

Me and Lena are now officially certified to be foster parents. We decided that besides having a baby through one of us we also want to adopt/foster. We are sitting in our living room making out quite passionately when there's a knock at our door. We fix ourselves and open the door to see Bill and a cute little girl. "Stef, Lena, it's nice to see you. This is Callie. Say hi Callie." I watch as the little girl holds out both hands for us to shake and we crouch down to shake them. "Hello, I'm Callie." I smile at her and watch as Lena immediately is taken to her, "Callie would you like some juice to drink?" I smile at Lena for already trying to get into the girls heart through her stomach. The girl nods and we all go inside. While Lena and the girl are sitting at the table, I take Bill outside to talk. "So Callie just recently turned six years old, she has been in a lot of foster homes since she was born. No one ever keeps her for long and we'd like for her to stay here until we find a permanent placement. She has some bruises on her back and sides, she said she got them from falling and we think her foster parents or foster brother at one point did it to her. She's been in two houses in the last six months. But you guys seemed like a good fit. She doesn't always listen the best and from what she tells me, she's scared of the dark and has nightmares. She doesn't trust easily but if she reacts to you then thats very good." I look back at Lena and the little girl who are settled in the window seat reading. I smile at how at home she already seems. "We will be just fine with her, she's clearly already taken to Lena. I'm sure we will be fine." He hands me her file and then we say our goodbyes. I make my way in to see Lena and Callie rocking in the recliner facing each other telling stories and laughing. "Hi babies, what are you guys doing?" I watch as Callie looks over and smiles, before whispering something to Lena. Lena smiles and nods. I watch as Callie gets down and then walks over to me, I crouch down and I'm surprised when she wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me. I immediately pick her up in a hug and smile at Lena who just smiles back. "You hungry Cal?" I sit her down and she walks back to Lena, who gladly picks her up and holds her. "Nope. Bill gave me food from McDonald's before we came. Can I go to bed?" I nod as we both take a hand and walk her upstairs. "So this is mine and Lena's room, you ever have a bad dream let us know and you can stay in here with us. Now this is your room and tomorrow maybe we can decorate it all. How does that sound?" I watch as she takes it in and she smiles before going to her bed and stripping down to a tshirt and her underwear, something I feel like she has only done here cause she feels comfortable. "Lena can you tell me a story?"

 **Lena POV**

I settle into bed after reading Callie a story and we start looking over her file. "So she's not allergic to anything that they know of. She has asthma and she's had a broken arm from a previous foster father." I say all this to Stef, who is too busy reading another part of Callie's file. "Okay so each of us always needs to have an inhaler on us and with the school." I nod as she says this and I'm about to start on another section when she grabs my hand. "What? What's wrong Stef?" I ask her as she keeps me reading the file and flips through it fast. "She..um.. A previous foster house... she.. She was at the Olmsteads." she basically sputters it out and I connect the dots fast. "For how long Stef? How long ago?" I ask, almost yelling. "She was there a little over a year ago. So she ha just turned 5. She was there for 6 months before being pulled from the house because of a failed inspection. She knew him Lena. She knew him. He could've hurt her." I listen as she talks when we hear crying come from the room. I get up and walk into the room to find her in a ball on the bed. "Hey sweetie, whats wrong? Bad dream? Want to sleep with me and Stef? " I watch as she nods and I carry her into our room. "We have a visitor for the night, love." I take in Stef's reaction as she smiles and puts the file back in a drawer. "Hop in my babies." I smile at her and sit Callie down who immediately climbs on top of Stef and puts her head on her chest. I watch as she sighs as she feels Stef wrap an arm around her, I can't help but smile as I take a picture of this with a camera we bought for these moments. I eventually get in the bed and curl into Stef where I can lay as I usually do with my forehead in her neck. "I love you Stef." I hear chuckle lightly and kiss my head. "I love you more Lena." That's the last thing I hear as I place a hand in Callie's hair running my fingers through it and thats the last thing I see before falling asleep.


End file.
